Maybe He The One
by xXCode AngelXx
Summary: Request by Kat983 Eve is starting a new at school but she be thrown into a square where three boy who had fallen for and guess what they a mega popular, Raven, Chung and Elsword these three will try to catch Eve heart and win her love but how hard can it be to make a emotionless person to fall for your flirts well these boys are trying/ other pairs Rena x Aisha (note all humans)
1. New Day

**Code: I know I been sort of dead for a while now because lot things happen**

**Eve: For example raging on a video game**

**Code: Yes I had raged of my game**

**Raven: Okay then um what story about?**

**Code: This story was requested by Kat983**

**Elsword: Who the couple this time**

**Aisha: -read lines- Well me and Rena are going to be couple in this…..**

**Rena: I love you Aisha~**

**Chung: -reading lines- theme is sort of normal and not normal world thingy**

**Ara: turn out i being Eve mother, but why?**

**Raven: Couple in this is Raven x Eve x Chung x Elsword…**

**Elsword: MINE! **

**Chung: No she mine! -grab cannon-**

**Raven: I sorry to break it to you ladies but she belong to someone more mature, which is me**

**Eve: To the story**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Raven: Reckless fist**

**Elsword: Rune slayer **

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Aisha: Elemental master**

**Rena: Grand archer**

**Ara: Well she just Ara**

**New Day**

**Third person view**

Car was parked outside of giant mansion and there stood a women with eyes of gold and hair as sleek black and her skin pale as the moon stood beside a girl with long shiny silver hair, eyes made out of amber and skin greatly paler then the women beside her "A new day for you to start your boarding school my sweet!" Black hair women shouted in glee. The silver hair girl stared at the women not changing her mood and spoked "Ara, do I have to move?" Ara turned to her step-daughter "Oh Eve don't worry so much it school learn to lighten up more! Oh call me 'mom' okay dear?!" Eve sighed and nodded and head inside the car. 4 hours had passed and Eve had arrived at Hamel Academy when Eve stepped out of car she heard squealing coming from the gate, as she walked closer to the gate where pack of girls are stood three handsome boys one had black hair with white spot in it, skin tanned a bit and eyes like golden amber, boy with blonde hair and pikachu ears? Eyes blue cyan sky with paw prints in them and boy with flaming red hair into a tiny point tail and eyes are crimson red. Eve was disappointed on what she saw cause all she saw were three hot guys standing at gate trying to look all cool but for Eve she see them as no more but strangers so Eve went to find her dorm while her personal maid and butler carry her belonging, as Eve went to grab a door knob a hand pull it open for her, when Eve turn to look for who did it, the boy with black and white hair opened it for her. He towered over Eve causing her to feel stress, when Eve was about to go in a another popped in front of her so she turn to looked at raven hair boy "Can I help you sir?" she asked "Well since your new here beautiful I just want your name" raven hair boy cocking one eyebrow up. Eve just scoffed and head into the office for her list

**Raven Pov**

It just me, Elsword and Chung hanging out at the gate and man we are hot cause all girls keep coming, well you can't blame us since all three of us are really popular which make it more harder for us to hangout when you don't want a couple girls attacking. I saw a car drove up, I don't really remember seeing a car like that around, maybe a new student? Well I be darn I was correct and this new student look like a beauty pale skin, long silky silver hair and perfect amber eyes, she coming over here I better make myself more cooler then the guys but I can see them staring at silver beauty and I won't let them take her away from me, I can see her scanning at all three of us before sighing and going to school building. Girls that are hard to get are my favourite, I just have to meet her first but any of my pals do "Hey Chung I going to go inside" Chung nodded "Oh and I called dibs on the new girl" Elsword chuckling to himself "Sorry little buddy but I saw her first so I call dibs" I can see both Elsword and Chung glaring at me and this mean war to win the maiden heart and by maiden the silver beauty which is right there, time to make my move "Can I help you sir?" her voice is like a sweet angel singing every little melody "Well since your new here beautiful I just want your name" I could hear her scoff and heading inside the office. She came out a few minutes later and was holding a list and seem to be her schedule for class and her dorm number perfect "Hey beautiful do you need help?" she just looked at me "Sir I don't know you, please leave me alone?" I was kind of shocked that she didn't fall for my flirt but no matter I shall win her over "I Raven the best boyfriend for you" her face showing no sign of emotion "Well Raven I simply don't need a boyfriend but you were kind enough to give me your name I am Eve the girl that just reject you" ouch that cold but whatever her name is so lovely I could just say it over and over again 'Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve' she perfect for me she just like me, we have same eye colour and we both have a silver hair well I have partly but who cares because God had found my soulmate and it is Eve. Where she go?!

**Elsword Pov**

Stupid Raven, I saw her first that pretty girl who isn't like the rest of the girl I could be falling in love with her, oh my princess my sweet princess. I felt a small bump hit my chest, I looked that it was the silver girl my dream girl "Oh I sorry my princess are you okay?" She just looked at me with her amber eyes and her silver hair falling of her shoulder bit by bit "Yes I am fine sir, you are the flirt as well I guessing" she think I a flirt?! "No no no I am not a flirt like my friend princess I Elsword your knight in shining amour" she sighed "Well Elsword The Knight I am Eve" Eve such lovely name and her voice it so heavenly and her lips so perfect and her breast are the right size. I feel large impact from my cheek, **SMACK **"Do you have the right to look at my breast!" She snapped at me and all I could think is 'fuck she think I am a perverted!' I tried to stand up to tell her it was mistake but she just ran. Well fuck I ruined my chance to win Eve heart but maybe if I said I sorry then she might forgive me and lighten up around me and giving me the chance to win her heart, that fucking genius idea good job Elsword your one smart sexy genius. Oh there Aisha my twin sister "Hey Aisha!" she turned to me, she still flat as usual "Oh hello brother what kind I help you?" if your wondering how me and Aisha are related where step-twins "Oh well how your girlfriend Rena going you didn't do anything kinky at her apartment? Oh can you give me the white crystal flowers?" I could see her head flaming up " We didn't do anything at her house… well maybe we made-out and got naked in shower cause we were sweating from jogging and then everything went black after that! If you want flower you have to clean my room for 4 weeks!" Aisha you fool "Fine I do it for 4 weeks! Aisha you just lost your innocent!" I ran out as far as my legs took me cause I could hear Aisha screaming and trying to chase me.

**Chung Pov**

It not fair that Raven always calls dibs I want silver hair girl to, she so pretty me and her fit like two pea in a pod but no Raven and Elsword just had to take interest in her why can't he take interest in the slutty Chelsea, I guess god doesn't like me "Excuse me sir but are you alright you seem depressed?" I turn to who was talking to me and to me I was shocked it was my dream girl her voice is so pretty I in love "Oh uh yeah ha ha ha… well I love with a girl but two of my best friend are in love with her and one of them called dibs on her and I don't know what to do" She sat down beside me staring outside and said "I guessing this girl is me because both your friends Elsword and Raven both tried to flirt with me" I so damn stupid I forgot Raven was trying to meet her and Elsword started talking about crystal flower "I guess yeah ha ha ha well um I Chung" she turn her head to me showing me her lovely amber eyes "I Eve you seem more safer then your friends" oh she doesn't like flirts when meeting people well I glad that I didn't flirt right now but I want to comment on her name because it sound so perfect through my lips "Well Eve is beautiful name for pretty girl like you" well I just flirted "… Your trying to flirt with me to!" I saw her jump up and ran, I just messed up big time but I bet Elsword messed bigger then me and here he is "Hey Chung!" I stood up "Greeting to you to Elsword" Elsword grinned and that grinned mean he saw what happen "I saw Eve ran and when I came to check it was you, I bet you frighten her!" Eve is not frighten at me but Raven and Elsword "Yes she ran away but maybe she ran away when you did something" I saw Elsword flinch and it look like I hit a nerve "I didn't do anything!" I saw Raven walking down to meet with us "Elsword you did do something, I was walking by until I heard 'Do you have the right to look at my breast!' then I saw Eve running" I could see Elsword face boiling up "Well I bet she doesn't like players!" Raven tried to look hurt "Elsword how could you say those thing!". They were arguing like about 15 minutes until Rena showed up "Will you guys shut up! If like a girl or something have a game, like see who can win her heart or something!" We are just stared at her "Oh and Elsword where you sister cause I going to bring her to my house" Elsword face turn bit greened "Well she heading for her dorm but was she any good?" Raven and I were at lost that Aisha just lost her innocent "Oh yes she was great it took bunch of stress out me and helped increased my grades" I thinking going to be sick I think it same with Raven and Elsword.

**Eve Pov**

I can't believe this, I being flirted three time not to mention Elsword was staring at my breast, Raven trying to get close to me and well Chung not bad but he just like them and it make me angry, this just one hell of a new day for me but I hope tomorrow is better. I turn on to my night stand to look at my mother who passed away, she was beautiful and she died beautiful… Good night Mother

**Code: I DONE :D**

**Aisha: What do you mean I lost my innocent**

**Rena: Oh Aisha come to changing room and I show you it**

**Everybody but Rena: -shivers- Rena why you got to be so damn scary**

**Raven: -hugging Eve- She so warm cuddly~**

**Elsword: Hey she mine!**

**Chung: No she my!**

**Ara: I going to go and fly to moon -fly to moon-**

**Raven: She mine because we have same eye colour, we don't show much emotion and we both lost a lot thing**

**Chung: No she mine because she a queen I a future king, we both work on machine and we are not human**

**Elsword: Sorry but she is my because I her first friend YESH FIRST FRIEND, I the one who awaked her and I ummmm**

**Raven: My point is that Eve belonged to me**

**Chung: Wanna fight!**

**Elsword: Bring it!**

**-big fight goes on-**


	2. War Between Best Friends

**Code: I had spare time **

**Rena and Aisha: -watching a sissy fight-**

**Rena: I thought we fight like sissy but man am I wrong**

**boys: -having sissy fight-**

**Eve: This is the lamest fight ever maybe I should go back to nasod king**

**Boys: NO! YOUR MINE! -hugs Eve-**

**Eve: Chung your touching my breast -slap chung-**

**Chung: I didn't mean to D:**

**Eve: I going to go in my room call me when shooting starts**

**Boys: Eve don't leave me!**

**Code: I have a poll :D**

**War between Best friends**

(the seat is empty desk at window front is elsword, behind is Chung and beside is Raven)

**Raven Pov**

She love me she love me not she love me she love me not…. She love me! Oh Eve you love me I can see it in your eyes your perfect amber eyes oh Eve I hope where in same class I hope you sit behind me or in front of me or beside me is better. Joy Stella is here such a rude teacher

"Okay LISTEN UP SCUM BAGS WE HAVE THE PRESIDENT DAUGHTER COMING SO GIVE HER RESPECT SCUM BAGS!"

she turned to door and made sign to door and walked in is my dream girl

"Come in now, please introduce yourself"

Oh now she be all sweet like ugly slut, yes I said it because she get with every freaking male teacher in the school married or not I mean that plain wrong! My Eve is going to sit beside me WOOHOO! Ha in your face Chung and Elsword.

"Hello I am Eve please treat me like rest of you"

her bowing to whole class is so cute oh she coming closer I got to look cool and awesome

"Hey beautiful we meet again~"

I can see her scoffing so cute and she even sit so elegantly and her hands they looked so soft and pale it make me want to grab her hands and place it in my tan hands. I turned to see Chung staring at my Eve and is that…. drool, so Chung isn't only one interested in my Eve I turned to front to see Elsword eyes staring at back looking at my Eve. So all three of all are in love with the same girl then this mean wars we are no longer best friend but rivals to get our silver beauty heart.

**(Class ends and it lunch)**

"Yo Eve wanna eat lunch with me!"

She looked at me and tilted her head, so damn cute her eyes blinking quickly

"If I accept you won't flirt with me am I correct?"

she just not beautiful but fucking smart to ask for a request!

"Ya I won't flirt if you would kindly sit with me today?" she nodded her head and followed me to sit outside "How you like the view Eve?"

her eyes staring at clouds her her silky silver hair blowing in the wind making it more perfect for the day

"It is lovely, it very peaceful I should eat lunch outside more often"

get Eve to sit with you check, get eve to be more relaxed with you double check as moved closer to her I heard running and as I turn to look I saw Elsword running down halls and when he spotted me I saw his face goes red as his hair can go and came stomping toward us

**Elsword Pov**

I was on run from Chung because I took his chocolate pudding and you know what he did he almost stabbed with a spoon! A SPOON I SAID! So I running for my dear life until I saw Raven was sitting outside with mine Eve I stomped my way there and once I was close enough I was about to tell Raven to back off until I heard Eve voice calling to me.

"Hello Elsword would you like to sit with us?"

Oh boy! I nodded my head quickly and sat next to Eve giving Raven the glare for 10 seconds before turning my whole view on to silver goddess Eve.

"Hey Eve listen I sorry I stared at your breast I was distracted by a bug!"

I can hear Raven laughing and Eve giving me a glare which made her more cute glaring at me until we heard stomping behind us and it was Chung with his spoon and he look ready to stab me with it

"Hello Chung come take a seat"

Chung turned his frown into a smile and sat in front of Eve and when Eve wasn't looking Chung made a hand sign langue saying 'Give me my pudding back!' I stuck my tongue out and he was about to jump me and attacked me when Eve turned back to us.

"Elsword you are lying but I shall forgive you."

Whew finally now I have a shot but I better not make same mistake like yesterday or she might put me in friend zone or worst The Freak Zone! I gasped in horror when Eve looked at me funny she didn't question it so she returned her gaze back to Raven?!

"Elsword and Chung why is Raven sleeping on my shoulder?"

We both took a closer look at him and we notice Raven hasn't been sleeping well, probably because Alex stole his girlfriend who now is his ex-girlfriend. I was about to tell Eve until she lied down on grass with Raven still sleeping on her shoulder.

"Elsword and Chung are you tired? Because I shall be taking a nap as well"

Both me and Chung couldn't refuse such a offer to sleep with the pretty beauty! I lied beside Eve with Chung lied down on Eve legs, her shampoo smelled so lovely and heavenly I could just sleep forever.

**Raven Dreams and reality Pov**

"Seris please don't leave me!"

"Raven I sorry but I love Alex"

"But why are you leaving me"

"You became to upset over your family death then worrying about me!"

I was crying begging my girlfriend not to leave me for that she was the only one I have that I love all my family died in that car crash and only one who was there was Seris but she cheated on me for Alex my best friend and left me in pain. I fell down hard crying watching Seris walking down that road toward Alex that traitor giving that victory smirk at me until it all ended with a flash I felt warm hands embracing me and when I looked up it was Eve she was healing my broken heart as I stand I saw Eve in the most beautiful wedding dress and from the sideline I saw Elsword crying and Chung kicking a tree watching me marry the most beautiful kindest women in the world Eve.

"Raven you win you can have Eve while I just cry in hole"

"Raven you lucky bastard"

I can Elsword crawling into hole crying and Chung holding his fist at me, when I looked at Eve my wife-to-be.

"Raven my sweet hero kiss me please?"

her voice sounded so heavenly so I did as I was told and kissed her I saw my dead family clapping with joy and Seris my ex-girlfriend crying pleading to get back with me but I not in love with her anymore because I love my Eve. I woke up from my dream and what I saw beside was Elsword our face was about this closed to be kissed so the one way to make sure that I don't kissed is that I kick Elsword off the bed and I as I turn I saw Chung making kissing face toward me while he was sleep so I had kick him off bed too but after that I looked around at my area and the room I was in was a girl room and what I saw on chair sleeping peacefully was Eve.

**Elsword Dream and reality Pov**

"Sis when you coming home?"

"I sorry Elsword but I won't be home anymore didn't you hear what mom said?"

"Mom lying! Don't go please take me with you!"

"Elsword one day you find someone else to love"

My sister just got up and left after my mother said that my sister was useless and ugly, it was a week before I left my mother I can see her crying to tell me to come back and stay with her but I wasn't coming back to the women who kicked out my sister and I glad I moved out because I met two best friends and the most beautiful girl in world Eve, I can see her in most beautiful wedding dress standing at alter with me and there in cage was crying Raven and Chung.

"Elsword how did you get her?!"

"Mine princess is leaving me!"

I watch Raven and Chung struggle to get free from the cage but it didn't help any of them so I continue on my wedding as I looked at Eve my beautiful wife-to-be and then Rena my-sister-in-law holding her baby, I wonder what our children be like when me and Eve are married.

"Elsword my handsome knight kiss me please?"

I was so happy that I going to kissed the most beautiful girl in the and as I kissed her I saw my sister giving me thumb up with a smile I haven't see for so long when I woke up from my dream and as I looked what happen I was kissing the floor! THE FLOOR! I got up to see Raven smirking at me I bet he saw me making out with the floor so I was about to yell when he point to chair over there laid a beautiful Eve sleeping

**Chung Dream and reality Pov**

"Father you are going to war right?"

"Yes my son I am heading for war but why do you ask?"

"Father will you promise me to come back home after war is over?"

"My son I will promise you"

My father never came back when war was over when I asked mother where father she started to cry I didn't know why until I finally knew my father died he wasn't coming anymore and my mother fell into depression and went missing after that my big sister told me I should go to boarding school and I did I met two best friends and girl of my dream standing right in front of me wearing the most loveliest wedding dress ever and outside where Raven and Elsword protesting my marriage with my-wife-to-be.

"Chung you can't have she mine"

"Chung your big baby so give up"

I didn't listen to that cause I got my Eve as I turned to her I saw her smiling at me she was so beautiful.

"Chung my cutest prince kiss me please?"

I just grabbed her and kissed her it was greatest dream but what even better I was married and I got to see my father, mother and my big sister clapping and when I woke up I cuddling to pillow on the floor and as I stood up I saw all the guys staring at the sleeping beauty Eve.

**Code: I trying to finish all of this before spring break because that when I work on the other story**

**Raven: Eve I love you~**

**Chung: Back for peasant she mine!**

**Elsword: Get out of here prince snobby**

**Eve: I love Raven, Elsword and Chung so silence yourselves**

**Raven: Ha my name first!**

**Eve: Elsword, Chung and Raven, Chung, Raven and Elsword**

**Rena: I love you Aisha -kisses Aisha neck- I even love it when your in dimension witch form because I can do this -drag Aisha to dressing room-**

**Aisha: SAVE ME -screaming- HELP ME**

**Everybody but Aisha and Rena: -sweat drops- Where out of here**

**AIsha: NOOOOOOOO**


	3. Here's 2 Us

**Code: -dressing up Eve-**

**Aisha: What you doing?**

**Eve: She putting me in a wedding dress…..**

**Code: Finish!**

**Rena: Aw you look so cute in it**

**Boys: MARRY ME EVE!**

**Ara: PROTECT EVE -grab rocket launcher-**

**Code: Well let get started**

**Eve this Eve that and Eve everywhere!**

**Eve Pov**

I was waking up from my little short napped when three faces about this close to my face and all I could do was stared at them and they stared back.

"What you three doing?"

All three of them jump up and start running around in my room like crazy headless chicken screaming there heads off before knocking into each other which give me a slight giggle.

**Elsword Pov**

I couldn't believe Eve caught me staring at her I feel so embarrassed you could see my face was like my hair and Raven clashed into me and poor Chung fell on top of us I felt frighten that Eve think I a creep and stalker but as I was waiting for a slap I hear a soft giggle and when I looked up I saw Eve giggling at us and that giggle made my whole face blow up into smokes

"C-C-Chung get off your freaking fat!"

I took notice what position I was in and it wasn't the most pleasant sight to see because 1. Raven was on top of me and on top of him is Chung 2. My Eve is watching me

"RAVEN YOUR SO FAT GET OFF ME!"

"HEY CHUNG FATTER THEN ME!"

Chung just stared at me and Raven in disbelief and got off when Raven and I were standing I heard Chung battle cried behind me and as I turned Chung was holding a hairbrush in his hand and trying to stab me CHUNG WAS TRYING TO STAB ME WITH A FREAKING HAIRBRUSH

"MAKE RUN FOR IT ELSWORD"

When I turned a around Raven ran out of the door leaving me alone with a person that could kill me

"RAVEN YOU TRAITOR!"

I ran out the door to chase him but as I was running Chung was chasing me to frightening me a lot more.

**Eve Pov**

They have to much energy I took big sighed before dressing into a normal outfit (it monday free day) the outfit I wear was blue pants that reach to my knees, black jacket and white tank top under it. As I was walking out of the girls dorm I saw three girls one girl had blonde hair with pink streak, other girl is really tanned skin with pink hair and other girl almost looks pale as ghost and her hair colour was blue. I was approaching to the door ignoring them when I believe the blonde spoke

"Hey loser do you know where this ugly girl name Eve is?"

I looked at her and she call me ugly ha at least I don't wear lipstick that really bright red

"Sort of but tell me why you need to look for her?"

The other girls started to laugh before staring right at me with pure hatred in their eyes

"Well I Seris I Raven ex girlfriend the best singer you have every met"

she flipped her hair like it was cool but trust me she look like those people who dance to song called 'I whip my hair back and forth' then the girl with pink hair step up trying to act all cool and all but I saw her stumble in her heels why do we girls like these in our races? Well I don't know but look like she hate my guts already

"I Chelsea Chung soon-to-be-girlfriend the most hottest girl you see in the world"

I couldn't help myself but snicker a bit and Chelsea looked real upset at me for thinking she the ugliest which is true because look at her who would want to wear a mini skirt that almost shows your panties and shirt that look nothing like a shirt I can feel shiver going on my back the the girl with blue hair stepped up posing like one of those creepy hobos which now frighten me the most

"I Sally Elsword future wife the kindest girl in the world!"

I stared at the three in disbelief when it hit me they hate me because Raven, Elsword and Chung are getting really close to me.

"Oh well Eve went to the um the strip club to hire both of you because your so hot and pretty"

that actually made me gaged a bit for two last words I said and the girls looked so shocked

"Omg Seris and Sally what a strip club?"

both other girls looked at each other and shook their head 'no' I cant believe this the most dumbest person I met

"Well Strip Club is actually a studio looking for to hire great talented girls to join them and if you want the job just tell them 'Can I work here?'"

all three them ran out saying 'I GOING TO BE FAMOUS' I can't believe there people that stupid in the world and there are three of them.

**Raven Pov**

"SAVE US!"

Both me and Elsword are running away from Chung because HE TRIED TO FREAKING KILL US WITH A HAIR BRUSH A FREAKING HAIRBRUSH.

"RAVEN I TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Both me and Elsword were turning corner to corner while Chung was on our tail holding a hairbrush and a stick A FREAKING STICK YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. When we turned to park we heard someone singing so we stopped and so did Chung that voice was so heavenly that we hid behind couple a bushes to see who was singing and the person sing was MY EVE! **(By Victoria Justice Here 2 us Link ** watch?v=3rvqgMYrSWY )

**Sang by our sweet Eve) **

**Oooooooh**

**Here's to the Mondays**

**Watching all the cars on the freeway**

**I ain't got a thing to do**

**Can I sit here next to you?**

**And oh oh ohhh**

Chung, Elsword and I were shocked that Eve was so beautiful

**Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid**

**'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday**

**Could you give me a shot?**

**And I'll work with what I got**

**Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke.**

**You know?**

A lot people are coming to watch her sing

**Oooooooh**

**Here's to us uh-oh**

**Here's to us**

**Ooooooooooh**

**Here's to us uh-oh**

**Here's to never winning first place (Elsword couldn't keep his sister here so he lost)**

**Here's to crying on your birthday (Chung cry on his birthday cause his dad die that day)**

**Here's to every single heartbreak (Raven has broken heart because Seris and family)**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**

She was dancing and smiling and as I took notice a lot people were dancing too

**Here's to the mistakes**

**Somehow they always drop you in the right place**

**So, let's go another round**

**Till the sky is falling down**

**And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers**

**Now who's the loser?**

**What a joke.**

As I listen to her singing I notice me, Chung and Elsword were out of our hiding and dancing along

**Oooooooooooooh**

**Here's to us uh-oh**

**Here's to us**

**Oooooooooooooh**

**Here's to us uh-oh**

**Here's to never winning first place come on**

**Here's to crying on your birthday**

**Here's to every single heartbreak**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**I'm a player, I'm a hater**

**But I swear you would never know**

**Cause I got a smile on**

**I'm an ex-con**

**That just got off parole**

**Could've been a contender, a pretender**

**Like Brando Play the role**

**But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes.**

**Yeah **

**Oooooooooooooh**

**Here's to us uh-oh**

**Here's to us**

**Oooooooooooooh**

**Here's to us uh-oh**

**Here's to never winning first place**

**Here's to crying on your birthday**

**Here's to all the bad first dates**

**Here's to every single heartbreak**

**Here's to raining on your own parade**

**Here's to showing up anyway**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to**

**Here's to the Mondays**

**Eve Pov**

I took a breath and heard clapping that I didn't notice people listening to me sing I felt so embarrassed that I must annoyed the people with my terrible singing I hope they don't put it in Eltube I be in big trouble. I started to walkout of park until a guy in suit walkup to me with girl in white dress that reach up to her knees.

"Miss you were lovely here my card I am Riku and this lovely girl is my wife Namine"

I nodded my head but before I try walk out I heard a voice behind and it was guy with blonde hair and green emerald eyes he walked up to me and kissed my back hand

"Hello Miss I am Alex it nice meeting you fair maiden~"

"Alex get away from her"

When I looked who was my saviour it was Raven, Chung and Elsword they had strange dark aura around them but I push that side and ran toward them when I got close enough I hid behind them because that Alex person was giving bad vibes and I don't like it not one bit

"Raven how are you!"

I could hear Raven scowling at Alex

"Just cut to chase Alex why are you here!"

I could hear a laughter at Alex and it was creepy as pardon my french word but it was creepy as fuck and I want that to stop

"My still old Raven cutting to the chase~ Well I broke up with Seris because she was no use to me"

When I looked to Elsword to ask why Raven so mad at Alex Elsword shook his head to tell me to be quiet and when I turned to Chung he didn't said anything

"Well then Alex stay away from Eve!"

Alex just laugh and walked away before giving me a wink which send shiver to my back I don't want to see him again never in my life.

**Code: Sorry if it short but hope you like the song**

**Chung: How come I don't have a Pov D:**

**Raven: Because your big baby**

**Chung: -try stab Raven with bottle-**

**Elsword: RUN FOR IT -runs-**

**Raven: AHHH -runs-**

**Eve: I hope you like the song**

**Rena and Aisha: We feel neglected**

**Code: cause it there story not you two**


	4. A New Life?

**Rena: -kissing Aisha-**

**Eve: Code is waiting for her package whi-**

**Code: IT CONTAINS MY GAME I WANT MY GAME WOMEN -throws Aisha-**

**Rena: AISHA BABY COME BACK!**

**Ara: -eats Aisha-**

**Everyone but Ara: …YOU KILLED AISHA**

**Ara: -burps- I didn't kill her I just ate her -rubs stomach-**

**Rena: MY BABY -crys-**

**Boys: Well were going to go back to our fight -sissy fights-**

**Code: Um sorry but Aisha won't be in this chapters for a bit…-check if camera shut down-**

**Ara: Aisha taste salty and sweet**

**Code: Okay camera off Ara time to barf Aisha up now**

**Ara: Can't I just poop her out**

**Everyone but Ara: ….sure**

**Eve: Code camera still on**

**Code: ARA DON'T POOP AISHA OUT YET**

**A New Life?**

**Eve Pov**

I took a quick look at the card I was given and lot of weird things happening as well, who was this Alex and why does this Riku guy want to hire me well I figure it out once I inside the building I was told about. As I stepped in I could hear shouting and as I turn to look I saw girl with pink hair being chase by 4 guys?

"Lightning be my girlfriend!"

I saw silver hair guy about 14 years old clutching on to the girl

"Hope your to young stop trying to get with me I mean I older then you!"

I saw a guy with weird blonde spiky hair going out everywhere stepped up

"Yeah! Lightning is my girl!"

I saw another blonde and his hair looked a little spiky and non spiky and when he approach he slapped the spiky blonde in the face

"Yeah! Back off Cloud Lightning going to go out with me!"

"Prompto what did I say what you could take and not take"

the girl 'Lightning' slapped all 4 guys in the face and when she spotted me she drag me along to the group who were slapped

"Prompto, Hope, Cloud and Noctis just shut up and do you jobs before I go crazy!"

The pink hair women stormed out of the building and disappear after she went through the door, I turned to 4 guys who looked at me or to my point they glared at me for coming in the wrong time I started to back a way when I heard a gentle soft voice

"Noctis, Prompto, Hope and Cloud if you let me speak with the girl I will give you the tracking device of where Lightning would go"

after that all guys ran over to a small fragile girl and what appears to be what there holding was G.P.S and bolted out of the door like the girl name Lightning from my point of view 4 guys had fallen in love with the cold hearted women and I don't even know why but as I turned to my saver it was the same girl I saw in park

"Namine is it?"

"Yes you must be Eve I Riku wife and the women you saw was Lightning Farron her real name is Claire but don't tell her I tell you"

"Okay but quick question who were 4 guys?"

"Well you might mean 5 because one of them is speaking to my husband Riku"

"Oh well tell me their names so I know who to steer clear of"

Namine was so pretty that blonde hair and that pure white dress going up to her knees and her pretty blue eyes that looks like the sea I wished I had those eye colour or hair colour

"The 4 you saw is Hope, Cloud, Prompto, Noctis and the one missing is Cid. Hope is well yes he 14 but he he smart and will follow lightning everywhere, Cloud is the spiky blonde he seem mean and scary but he really quiet to new people and really friendly, Prompto is the funny one in the gang but he might not be funny when Lightning around he trying to act more mature to impressed Lightning, then there Noctis he liked the girl Lightning but he more shy to new people and frighten but on outside he try act all tough and serious and Ci-"

We heard gentle footstep behind Namine but before we turned someone had snaked their arms around Namine and I saw a same silver hair with aqua eyes from the same park he looked at me and his eyes were wide when he saw me but he returned back to his normal face.

"Namine what did I tell you not to talk about our member personality"

she looked at him before kissing him and returning back to me, married couple these days always lovely dovey as always

"But she was so confused on the guys reaction"

**Chung Pov**

Today my Eve is visiting this guy name Riku I heard he really famous and have a wife who a artist I sighed and look at my rivals they looked like they could kill for something fun to happen which brought me to my idea I grabbed my phone and called my cousin Serah.

"Hello? This is Serah speaking"

"Hi cuz it me!"

I heard squeal from other end of the phone and if you want to know Serah is my step cousin not my real cousin but I proud to have the Farrons sister as my cousin but I a little upset on my cousin Serah choice of guys there this guy name Snow and MAN he freaking HUGE I MEAN HE LIKE A GORILLA

"What up Pichu!"

"I was wondering if you and cousin lightning want to hangout for a bit!"

I heard a yelling and a squeal after that and footstep coming closer from the other end of the phone

"Chung is that you?"

"Hey cuz Light!"

"Serah told me you want to hangout with us is that true?"

"Yes"

"Then we meet you at plaza"

I hang up on phone and when I turned around I saw guys staring at me before going back to boredom I ignored them and dash out of my dorm room and headed to the plaza were I saw two pinks hairs waiting by the water fountain so I dash up to them and give them a big bear hug

"Hi Pichu!"

"Hi Serah"

I stopped hugging them and we chatted like good old times I notices a lot change in my cousins Serah was talking about how she is a nurse in the hospital and Lightning just simply put it she a solider and music maker at same time I just hope she doesn't stress her self to much she been working to much.

"Hey Light any guys you like yet?"

"Well there five guys chasing me around giving me gifts flirting me"

I looked at her in disbelief five guys are in love with her well that the newest recored I have heard of because only every month one guys fall in love with her and get broken heart.

"How long were they in love with you cuz"

"hmm well two years now"

TWO YEARS HOLY I can't believe it maybe my cousin will find love if these five guys keep at it

"Well tell me their names!"

"You remember Hope right? Well he still chasing me"

HOPE THAT 14 YEAROLD KID when I heard his name I couldn't stop laughing until Light whack my head

"There Cloud the guy you said who hair look like a scared crow"

I tried not laugh because both Serah and Lightning were giving me a evil glare I swallow down my laughter and listen in a little more before I get killed by my cousin.

"Okay then there Prompto the famous gunman"

I let my mouth dropped I know Prompto I his biggest fan because Prompto was the most skilledful user in gun that I want to be like him one day

"LIGHT YOU HAVE TO DATE PROMPTO!"

"Chung I know your his big fan but you need to calm your shit down because your becoming a fan girl!"

I calmed down a bit but it was so hard Prompto my hero was in love with my cousin lightning! I want to be his cousin in lawed so bad now!

"you remember Cid my co-worker well yeah he in love with me"

I don't like Cid he treated me like I a baby I hope Light doesn't fall in love with him!

"Last but not least there a guy name Noctis he a prince and he some how fallen in love with me"

I can feel my jaw touching the ground now because there was no way a prince EVEN prince Noctis wouldn't fall for her but I know Lightning wouldn't lie but it so hard to believe that these guys were chasing her for two years!

"Chung since I told you my love life and we know Serah retard boyfriend Snow what your love life now?"

I looked at Serah for pleading help but she just stared at me with her face 'Tell me!' and I know if I don't tell them they would do something horrible I can still remember it.

**Flashback Chung 10 years old**

"Hey Chung can you tell me were you put my gun-blade and Serah lipstick?"

I tried to look innocent but I can tell Lightning and Serah weren't impressed and next thing I know I was dragged into the bathroom and came out with my hair long and I was in a dress with makeup Lightning had toke me to my Uncle

"lightning who the adorable little girl?"

I started to cry and lightning ran out of room with Serah behind her

"P-please stop crying little girl I give you candy!"

"U-u-uncle why cant you recognize me anymore!"

"C-Chung what happen to you!"

"I hid lightning and Serah stuff for fun and t-t-they did this"

"Shhhh it okay uncle here"

**Flashback ends**

"I in love with a girl she sweet beautiful and kind hearted but two of my best friends are in love with"

"Well who the girl Chung?"

"Her name is Eve and I love her a lot"

Lightning and Serah give each other looks before turning to me

"Chung if you love win her love win her heart but if she in love with someone else then let her go"

"Thanks Lightning and Serah I still hate Snow!"

"HEY HE NICE GUY!

**Code: sorry it short again I lazy and I helping at sametime**

**Rena: COME ON ARA POO**

**Raven: I in impressed that Aisha hasn't touch acid**

**Elsword: -poke Aisha head- I want to know how Aisha head is sticking out of Ara butt**

**Chung: -barfing- I think I going to be sick for a week**

**Ara: I PUSHING GAHHH**

**Code: okay people that all your going to see Aisha head sticking out of Ara butt**

**Lightning: Noctis can you not kiss me!**

**Cloud: MY WOMEN!**

**Noctis: I saw her first!**

**Hope: NOOOO I BEEN WITH HER EVER SINCE**

**Cid: Sorry but me and Lightning are co-workers and we are together FOR EVERY!**

**Prompto: Sorry pal Lightning and I are gunman so gunman stick together for bitter end**

**Riku: -holding Namine- At least I don't need to share my women**

**Roxas: MINE!**

**Namine: SO MANY TRIANGLES OF LOVE!**

**Code: Bye**


	5. NOTE READ TO KNOW MORE ABOUT STORY

**Code: EVERYTHING WILL BE POST-PHONE**

**Everyone: WHAT WHY**

**Code: I got 3 reason NUMBER 1. Homework is shitty NUMBER 2. Need to finish a game (Pokemon mystery dungeon Explorers Sky) NUMBER 3. I DONT GET ENOUGH SLEEP RAWR**

**Angel: -sleeping-**

**Everyong but Code and Angel: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU**

**Angel: I am Code Oc of every little thing =_= and I have sneak preview on each story**

**Maybe He The One**

**Chapter 5 Eve and her secrets **

It was morning and school will start soon but some reason I feel tired and hot what wrong with me today? As I reach for a phone to call Aisha I heard Elsword voice shouting at Chung and Raven.

"WHY YOU TOUCH MY BOOBIES!"

"Elsword your a guy you don't have boobs"

"OH YEAH THEN WHY YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL THEN!"

"Eldork shut up!"

"NOOOOO"

"How much sweet did you ate?"

"Hmm 3 chocolate slice cake, 6 cookies, 23 candies, 2 pies and 15 brownies"

Elsword must be having a sugar rush with all sugar he been eating but I don't think it normal to eat that much sugar I hope Elsword doesn't get any problems from a policeman or a thug.

**Age Doesn't Matter**

**Chapter 3 The Story of Raven Past**

I don't why I getting this funny feeling about Eve whenever I near her I believe Rena called it 'Love' pfft I give up on love a long time ago but why do I feel this way.

"SENSEI I TO US THE POTTY!"

The fuck I turned to who yelled at me and my guess is Elsword this dumb idiot got in trouble about 23 times in my class I just want to strangle every little life out of him but if I did Rena would hunt me down and kill me

"Raven if you to make Elsword listen to you, you must threaten him"

I felt the feeling again Eve was beside me our shoulder almost touching each other.

"Aw Eevee why you got be so mean"

I heard some screaming and next thing I know a giant rock flew by me and hit Elsword right in the face

"OH NO ELSWORD WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU OH NOOOOOO!"

I saw a purple hair girl checking on Elsword acting all innocent.

**I A Idiot For Loving You**

**Chapter 2 My Maiden**

Aisha still spooked and Raven is still tied to a tree well me? You could say my arm is in a cast Raven actually stabbed my arm 8 times and if one more blow he could destroy my arm.

"Hello Elsword how are you feeling?"

"Oh hello Rena I doing great how Aisha and Raven?"

Rena had a big sweat drop and my guess is Eve and Chung are doing something to Raven arm or whole body.

"Well you see um Eve and Chung ar-"

I heard a very high pitch scream coming from the outside and my guess are right Eve and Chung are always testing Raven.

"Um well I know what happening Raven what about Aisha?"

Rena tried to hide her smile but it ended badly but what ended the most is that Ara popped up and had a wicked smile.

"Oh Elsword do you like her?"

"WHAT NO I NEVER LIKE THAT PURPLE GRAPE!"

Next thing I know that I was sent flying back to the wall.

"THE HELL I INGURE HERE"

When I look who kicked me it was Aisha she ran out the house crying? Rena and Ara looked real upset at me and with their face it look like they are going to kill me so I ran out after Aisha so I wouldn't be kill by THE EVIL PEOPLE

**Angel: there the sneak previews**

**Code: I SO MAD AND FUCKING PISSEDDDDDDD**

**Raven: Why?"**

**Code: -grab DS- MY DS HATE ME! -throw it at Raven-**

**Elsword : RAVEN**

**-slow motion-**

**Elsword: nooooooooooo -jump in front of Raven and get sent back flying across the world-**

**-slow motion ends-**

**Eve: what game is it?**

**Angel: It Pokemon mystery Dungeon Explorers Sky**

**Chung: What she having trouble with**

**Angel: Darkrai**

**Rena: A what**

**Angel Darkrai is a pokemon and Code need to beat shit out of darkrai so she can evolve her hero and partner**

**Ara: How many times did she die?**

**Angel: Thursday to Friday**

**Elsword: SHE SUCK AT IT -laughs-**

**Code: -beat fudging out of Elsword-**

**Elsword: -screams- SAVE ME**

**Raven: What her characters?**

**Angel: Hero: Vulpix (Angel) Level 51 or 52**

**Moves: Confusion Ray, (weird psychic abitly), fire blast, flame thrower**

**Partner: Shinx (Ace) Level 51 or 50 **

**Moves: Thunder Bolt, Spark, Crunch, Thunder Fang**

**Ara: Why did sh-**

**Angel: Don't ask she think it fitting for me**

**Code: -blows everyone up-**


End file.
